This proposal seeks three years of support to collect and analyze the ninth wave of data at age 20-21 from the Seattle Social Development Project panel. This study has focused on understanding childhood and adolescent risk and protective factors predictive of substance abuse, violence and related health and behavior problems. The multiethnic urban panel of 808 males and females, constituted in 1985 when subjects entered the fifth grade in 18 elementary schools, has been tracked and interviewed over an eight-year period through 1993 when subjects aged 17- 18 years old. The proposed study will collect data from these subjects at ages 20-21 to examine the consequences of adolescent substance use three years after those normally progressing graduated from high school. Violent behavior, criminal behavior, and sexual behavior as well as victimization during the three years since the last interview will also be assessed. Data collection will also include interviews to assess symptoms of affective, anxiety, substance abuse and dependence, and antisocial behavior disorders at age 20-21. Finally, the proposed study will examine in detail the course and developmental etiology of substance use from childhood to early adulthood. Previous measurement was guided by the investigators' social development model, which organizes empirical findings of risk and protective factors into a casual theory (Catalano & Hawkins, in press).